Smiles and Transitions
by Kiyoshi Shichiro
Summary: She smiled, just like he asked her. But, she did not smile for the same reason he thought she was. NaruSaku


**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what! I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about me. Go take care of Sasuke."

She ignored him and continued her work; her green chakra hummed quietly about her hands as the healing energy flowed into Naruto. She really wanted to scoff at him for that remark. It was just like him to forget his life was important, also. Besides Sasuke was fine, he was just tired. In fact he was already sleeping like a baby against the tree behind her, as if he hadn't slept in years.

Naruto regarded her sternly this time. "Sakura-chan, go take care of Sas—"

"You're an idiot," she stated in a flat, even tone.

"What?"

Sakura calmly ceased her ministrations and looked Naruto in the eye. Though she showed no emotion through her visage, the water building in her eyes revealed her struggle to keep back her worries. Her words came slowly almost trembling, "how could you go after him without me? You promised we would do it together." Suddenly, her features became wild with anger, frustration, and sadness, "but here you come back half dead with Sasuke-kun draped across your back! I swear, I should kill you myself just so I don't have to worry!" She averted her gaze quickly while her body trembled; she fought the tears to come.

Now fully healed, Naruto sat up, observing his teammate with worried eyes. However, Naruto being oblivious as ever was not worried for her. He was slightly more concerned that maybe she was shaking with anger. An angry Sakura meant a lumpy Naruto, and he had just been returned to his prime.

Naruto assumed the position.

With one hand behind his head, a sheepish grin plastered on his face, and eyes closed he proceeded carefully, "heh… yeah, uh… sorry, Sakura-chan. He was right there and… you were busy. I couldn't let him get away."

"Busy?!" Immediately, Sakura's awkward fellings were banished and she glared at him with fury. "Naruto, returning Sasuke is hardly considered lower priority than setting up camp! I can't believe you! What if…" she trailed off as if frightened of what she had to say.

Naruto knew exactly what she was going to say. What if you killed Sasuke-kun! You know you can't do anything right without me! Then there would be a sudden pain in his face and he would be on his back once again…with a concussion.

"What if… you died," she said softly.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he realized she wasn't pummeling him, and wasn't talking about Sasuke. He was absolutely stunned. But then she compounded the problem by bringing her hand to caress his cheek lightly.

"You had me worried sick." She wasn't yelling at him. She wasn't pointing out his flaws. She wasn't hitting him. For goodness' sake she wasn't hitting him!

"Sakura-chan you're… not worried about Sasuke?"

"Baka, of course I was. But I trust you not to kill him. I can't say the same for Sasuke-kun."

He watched her for a second, half-expecting her to laugh out loud while revealing herself to be Sai in a henge. She looked so sad. _Sakura-chan has __never been so down when it came to me. This can't be real. I have to stop __it now._

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. So, please smile…for Sasuke. I brought him back for you, so please be happy. I… can't stand it… when you're sad."

Her eyes widened at the sincerity in which he spoke. However, her shock lasted momentarily, and she did smile, a genuine smile.

"There you go, Sakura-chan. Now, let's tie the teme down before he tries to get away."

Naruto made to stand, but didn't go far, for he discovered Sakura restraining him. "Sasuke can wait a little longer." Then the world turned upside down; Sakura smashed her lips onto Naruto's.

There was a muffled yelp that came from Naruto as he stiffened in the unusual—yet welcomed—situation. He still did not relax as Sakura drew away from the one-sided kiss. She continued to smile, struggling to stifle a giggle at his predictable yet adorable reaction. A few moments of silence allowed Naruto to gather himself enough to utter only a few words while still partially dazed, "Wha abou' Sasuke?"

She pecked him on the lips before responding, " I'm smiling for you." With half-lidded eyes she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and drew closer.

Naruto, understanding what she said, smiled back and helped instigate their first real kiss.

This time, it was Sakura's turn to react suddenly. She moaned deeply as Naruto returned the kiss full force; it became passionate and they lost all sense of their surroundings. She swore she felt all of his pent-up emotion surge from his lips to hers. It was like nothing she ever felt.

They broke away once again, still clinging to one another. Their passion induced stupor lifted slowly, making way for Naruto's mischievous attitude.

"So, you like me more than the teme, huh?" Naruto said with a playful smirk.

"You make it sound like a competition," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Let's say I care for both of you a lot," she paused shortly as she blushed, "but you're the one I'll turn to when I want to be loved, or intimacy."

Naruto blushed as well, but his smile only enlarged at the notion. She smiled back and laid her head upon his shoulder.

Then the clearing of a throat interrupted their little moment. They both turned quickly to see Kakashi and Sai standing near Sasuke, staring at the couple. Behind Kakashi and Sai was Yamato; binding Sasuke's hands and legs with chakra enforced threads.

Kakashi took a step forward and spoke, "If you two are done, I think we better get moving toward home. This takes priority over our current mission, so we're returning him now."

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded and rose to their feet. Yamato, done with his bindings, hauled Sasuke onto his shoulder. They each glanced at one another to confirm they were ready jumped into the trees.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled excitedly. 

Sakura smiled warmly and took his hand in hers. She quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Sounds great."

Sasuke watched them, completely bewildered. Where the hell did this come from? Did she not despise that blonde-haired idiot? Maybe it was the cursed seal finally frying his brain. Whatever it was, it sure as hell was crazy.

Both Sakura and Naruto headed toward the door of the Hokage's office, but before they left each turned to look at Sasuke.

"Later, teme! We'll come and visit you everyday!" Naruto exclaimed with sporting the good guy pose.

"Yeah, you can count on that," said Sakura happily.

_Great! Just what I need. I couldn't have been given a worse sentence_. He couldn't help but smirk, however. He would never admit that he was sure he would enjoy their visits. Sasuke continued to watch them as they exited the room.

"A lots changed while you were gone," said Kakashi. "I suggest you get used to it."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a blank stare. He knew to expect change, but nothing so radical. When he left, Sakura couldn't stop hitting and berating Naruto. Now, she was getting all lovey-dovey with him. With a heavy sigh, Sasuke realized there was much to be done, heard, and seen. With any luck the transition from the Konoha he remembered to the Konoha of now would go smoothly, and for the first time in three years, or maybe more, he smiled.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow! I actually mangaged to finish one of my one-shots. I strayed from my original a lot, but I think it came out alright. However, it's definetly not my best. I wrote this just for the sake of some NaruSaku fluff and I'm not sure I did too well on that. I'm looking for some feed back, so hit me with whatever you have. Until next time. 


End file.
